Is It For Better Or For Worse? Chapter 1
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 4: By Dreamcatcher94. "Tanya Denali and Embry Call—married for almost four years."


**Hey there to fanfiction world, yet again, as I'm writing another story in the Twilight fanfiction. Now, this story will be a little cheesy or somewhere along the lines of that but I think it's gonna be interesting. This is a story of eight best friends, four girls and four guys, and how the romance for all of them has either grown stronger or gotten weaker—but also the friendship that they all have with one another, that may last for a lifetime. Now, it's time for these eight people to face what reality might throw at them. This is going to be AH/AU with eight characters—some of which may be popular with many readers than the others. Read for yourself and see what's in store. **

Chapter 1: Just the Way You Are 

_(Tanya Denali and Embry Call—married for almost four years) _

A pale, short, curly strawberry-blonde hair woman was making breakfast in the kitchen in nothing but an old, ratty brown t-shirt. The t-shirt only came up to her knees, where her long, creamy legs were showing. She was trying to dance around the kitchen while making pancake, but failed miserably.

Without noticing, a tall, lanky, russet man in khaki pants and a buttoned-down white shirt leaned against the door frame to the kitchen while watching his beautiful wife swaying her hips from side to side, terribly. Who would have guessed that he married that beautiful woman almost four years ago? His side-swept, jet-black hair started to get into his eyes, trying to shield him from watching his wife dance in front of him, in his shirt and with no music on.

When she finally turned around to grab some powdered sugar, she stopped dancing when her husband was staring at her, smirking. "Why is it that every time I'm alone in a room, you show up out of nowhere?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because you were meant to be seen by me and only me."

She laughed, as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He bent his head down to kiss her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion in the kiss they shared and many others in the past were always sweet and intense for the two of them. He started to slip his tongue in her mouth, but she pulled away from him and lean her forehead against his. She smiled and gently touched the side of his face with her left hand, where her left ring finger was shiny from both her small, circled-diamond ring and wedding band was placed. "Good morning, Embry."

"Good morning, Tanya." He replied, while he tenderly kissed her forehead. "How are you on this lovely morning?"

"Fine, but I was doing a lot better from what happened last night…" she paused right there, because there wasn't really a need to go through that again, since they've relived it earlier before breakfast was even thought of. Embry chuckled and kissed her again, lingering a little bit longer this time as he dragged his hand behind her, reaching for the pancake that was done in the pan. Knowing his plan, Tanya quickly bit his lower lips, causing him to back away from her rapidly.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, when she handed him the plate of pancake to him.

"Just ask me for the pancake, Em. Don't try to seduce me into giving it to you." She replied, as she took the pan from the stove and placed in the sink to wash it.

Embry placed the plate down and stood behind Tanya, wrapping his arms around her waist. He whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath so intoxicating to her. "Well, isn't that how I got you to say yes? By seducing you?"

She turned her face to meet his, raising her eyebrow to him. "By going out with you, you did seduce me. Proposing to me, I don't recall you doing that."

Embry turned her around and lifted her onto the counter next to the sink. Tanya quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. Embry ran his warm hands up and down her sides, and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Well, as far as I remember…when I proposed to you, you wanted me right then and there." Embry answered, as he leaned into Tanya and kissed her again. Their kisses were loving and powerful in every single way possible, even though to their friends—they're like an old married couple.

It's crazy to think how someone like Embry Call, would ever notices young woman as beautiful and different from him as Tanya Denali was. When they first met, they were only in high college, along with six other friends of theirs. How they were introduced was from Renesmee, who happened to be Tanya's second cousin and Embry's best friend's girl. From the start, there was a strong chemistry between the two of them.

Embry was always the jokester in their group of friend, while Tanya was more like the "motherly figure" with some mad baking skills, but in spite of the fact that they were complete opposites—it never changed how they truly felt about each other. They dated for a long time—mostly during their four years of college, probably the most long lasting relationship out of all of their friends to have never broken up over anything.

It was an even bigger surprise for all six of their friends when Embry and Tanya decided to get married after they've all graduated from college. It was out on the whim, but both Embry and Tanya were in love. Even after four years of marriage, Tanya and Embry still love each other to this day.

When their kisses began to become more frantic, Embry's cell phone started ringing in his pant pocket. Embry groan in frustration, but grabbed the phone and looked at it for a second. He glanced back at Tanya and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work. My boss is calling me."

"Now? So soon?" Tanya said quietly, trying her best not to look into his eyes.

Embry placed his fingers underneath Tanya's chin, lifting her face up so that he could see her eyes. "Hey, I'll be back later on tonight."

Tanya didn't smile at Embry. He moved his hands from around Tanya's waist and cupped her face. "How about this; I'll come by to the bakery during my lunch break. We'll go out to that restaurant in Port Angeles that you can't stop talking about, we can order some wine and chocolate, and maybe I'll get lucky later on tonight."

Tanya raises both of her eyebrows in excitement to Embry's proposition. "Ooh, I love the way you think." She leans into him one last time and kisses him lightly. "I love you, Mr. Call."

"I love you too, Mrs. Call." he said, then rubbed his nose against hers—almost like an Eskimo kiss—and grabbed his pancake off the plate and headed out the door. After taking a deep breath, she got up off the counter and finished making herself breakfast and eaten it for herself. She headed to her bedroom and got dressed.

When she was finally dressed in some dark denim jeans and an off-shoulder, ivory blouse with a white camisole underneath, she went searching for her tennis shoes. When she finally found them next to the dresser, the only thing that Tanya wanted to stare at forever was their wedding photo. After placing the shoes on either foot, Tanya took the black framed photo in her hands.

The memory of the wedding flooded back into her mind. It took place in her small hometown back in Alaska. Though most of their family members and friends weren't exactly thrilled about it being cold and snowing when it took place in her foster parent's backyard garden, it didn't matter to Embry and Tanya. When the picture was taken, it was during their first dance as a married couple. Embry in his black suit with a white lily pin, holding Tanya, who had her strawberry-blonde hair curled into a low bun with some white lilies in it and just a simple, strapless white gown, closely in his arms. Their eyes were closed, but their smiles gave off a romantic feel of their happy life together.

Tanya placed the photo back on the dresser, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed off to work at the bakery that both she and Emily Uley (a family friend) have owned for almost two years. Though Embry and Tanya have worked hard most of their marriage, that never stopped the love that's been going strong during the eight years that they've known each other.

-'o'-

_(Leah Clearwater and Nahuel Ramirez—recently married for almost three months) _

The sunlight was shining through the bedroom window, where a beautiful couple was laying on their bed in the master bedroom. They were tangled up in the bed sheets, the strong-built Brazilian man was holding tightly to his beautiful Quileute wife in his arms. His face was buried in her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent.

When he woke up with his arms around his wife, he couldn't help but smile. When they've first met, she kept him at a distance. She kept to herself most of the time when they were just friends, but that didn't stop him from somehow having her fall in love with him.

It was a very hard time for them in college when they were friends, but by the time that they've graduated and already have successful careers; soon their relationship went farther up.

He placed one of his hands on the side of his head supporting it, while he watched his wife soundly asleep. He ran is fingers through her medium-length, black hair and down her arm, where some goose bumps began to appear. He took a glimpse at the engagement ring on his wife's finger—though it was huge and almost look like a huge diamond ring, it belonged to his mother who died when he was just a newborn. Being with Leah was quite a challenge, but it was worth it for Nahuel.

Soon enough, she stirred in her sleep and woke up. When she turned to her new husband, she smiled softly and hoarsely said hi to him.

"Hello, my love." he replied. "How was your dream, my beautiful Leah?"

She laughed and answered, "Well, I think after going through seven rounds with you, I think I'll be okay for today."

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her plump, pink lips. She whispered, "I love you, Nahuel."

He smirked. "How much do you love me?"

"I love you like a never-ending galaxy. Do you love me the same way?"

"Of course, my lovely Mrs. Ramirez." he answered softly, his lips lightly kissing the side of her mouth.

She started to giggle when he started a trail down the side of her face, to her neck and shoulder. "I'm sure you do, Mr. Ramirez." she laughed, as Leah flipped both of them over, so that she was on top of Nahuel.

Nahuel started chuckling, as Leah bent down her face into his neck and places her lips there. She started biting his neck, until both of their cell phones started going off. Leah moved off of him and grabbed the phone of the nightstand next to her side of the bed, while Nahuel took his from one of their dresser drawers.

Their lives have been nothing but hectic, with Nahuel being a doctor in Forks General Hospital and Leah having her own law firm practice-which dealt with child abuse and many other things that children have struggled with in their homes. Their lives were busy, but that never stopped them from falling in love, one too many times-even though they were married for only a few months.

Unfortunately, they had to go into work too soon. When they were already dressed up for work and about to head out the door, Nahuel took his wife by the waist and had her trapped against the wall with his hands over her head.

Leah leaned back her head on the wall, as Nahuel leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. She grabbed part of his white coat and pulled him in, as she nipped at his bottom lip. When Nahuel pulled away, their noses were pressed against each other. "I love you, Leah."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Right back at you, Nahuel."

He laughed, and crushed his mouth onto hers one last time. When they finally released each other, they headed toward their separate cars and took off to their separate destination.

It was insane how two people, who at first couldn't stand each other from the start, could have an immediate attraction when they're married. The intensity between the two of them changed constanly over the course of their relationship back in college. Though most of their relationship consisted of making out in the back of a bookshelf in the library and just nothing but arguement when they're around their friends. Who would've thought that they were perfect for each other and that they would get married in Las Vegas nearly three months ago.

-'o'-

_(Claire Young and Quil Ateara—been engaged for almost a year) _

Already bright and early, having eaten their breakfast beforehand, a really buff Quileute native and his beautiful fiancée were starting to paint their living room to their house. Though they have been living together for nearly three years, they've been engaged for only one year. As he was pushing his reading glasses up a little, he stared at his fiancée.

He couldn't believe that after knowing each other since they were only three that it changed when they got engaged over a year ago.

Even though it's only been a year since he proposed, he couldn't believe that someone like her would pick him to spend the rest of her life with. As he looked at her when she was busy painting part of the wall in the living room with a light shade of green, he couldn't help but love what she was wearing.

She was a simple, casual person. Only wearing long jean overalls, a white, long sleeved shirt with her long, brownish-black hair in a high pony-tail—she was breathtaking to him. His thoughts were interrupted, when she started talking.

"So, I was thinking...maybe we should color our bedroom off-white. What do you think, Quil?"

He raised his eyebrows at her when she asked him that. "Off-white? Claire Bear, why do you want to paint our room that color?"

"Well, since we are going to get marry soon...I thought it would be nice to paint it that color, since this is where we'll be having our wedding night in that room."

Quil put the paintbrush that was in his hand down in the paint palate, and then wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. Claire reached her hands up his chest and resting them on the nape of his neck. "Claire, I don't care what color you want to paint our room. All I care about is spending the rest of my life with you."

Claire had tears lightly streaming down the side of her face. "Really?"

He tenderly wiped the tear from her face with his thumb. "Really. I proposed to you, didn't I?"

She laughed lightly, and pulled his face down to her level and brushed her lips against his. He put a little more passion in the kiss, but it was still sweet. When they finally pulled away, Claire ran her hands back down his chest, where she placed both of her hands where Quil's heart was beating. He looked down at her delicate, slightly tan hands-one of which held the beautiful, large, square-cut diamond ring. He brushes a piece of her hair that fell out of her pony-tail and kissed her forehead. "You're so beautiful, Claire Bear."

She groaned at the nickname he gave her when they were five. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Well, we have all eternity to deal with that."

They both started laughing again, and then held onto each other very closely. "I can't wait to spend forever with you, Quil."

He pulled her into a warm hug, holding her close to him and breathing in her flowery scent. "Neither can I, Claire. Neither can I."

Seeing the sweetest love that both Quil and Claire had shared for who knows how long, it almost seem like it was magical.

-'o'-

_(Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black—have been dating for nearly eight years or until now something more) _

He ran his fingers through his cropped, tousled black hair, while his other hand held a small box in his hand. His heart was racing erratically when he opened the box and pulled the ring out of it. It belonged to his mother who died when he was only nine, and now he was about to give the ring—a beautiful, three round diamonds, small ring—to the love of his life.

He looked over his shoulder, to see his girlfriend still soundly asleep. Her curly auburn-brown hair was halfway off her peaceful, porcelain face. Her left hand was lying where he was resting earlier.

They've been through so much over the eight years of dating. They were friend ever since they were in diapers, and even during that time there were struggles. Jacob lost his mother at a young age, but Renesmee was never able to help him cope through it because her father had decided to move her family to New York. It took almost ten years for Jake and Nessie to find each other again, and when they did—love came outpoured between the two of them. But over the years of them dating, there were time where they have splitting up over many things: such as exes from the past and even issues in trusting each other. Yet, in spite of all of those struggles and whatnot, their love was stronger than anything else in the world.

In his mind and heart, Nessie was and is Jacob's rock and strength. He loved her more than anything. He wasn't alone anymore. Jake had someone who filled the open void in his heart, and that was Renesmee Cullen—and he can't go on in life without her in it.

He fiddled with the ring in his large, calloused fingers and turned back to the sleeping Nessie. He got off the bed and knelt down on the floor. He took her hand that was lying in front of him, and slyly place the ring on her ring finger. Seeing the ring on her changed everything for the both of them.

He kissed the finger with the ring on it, which caused Nessie to wake up. She smiled at him when her eyes opened, but noticed something different. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring on her ring finger. She gasped and looked back up and Jacob. "Jake?"

He smiled down at her and took her hand in both of his rough ones. "I can't imagine what life would be like without you. Every morning, when I see you sleeping peacefully in my arms, I don't want to lose a moment like that again. I want you to be the first and last person I see every day, to hold you, and love you with all that I am. I want to come home, in spite of what I have to deal with working as a cop, to seeing you waiting for me. I want to give you all that I am and more. With you in my life, I don't feel alone anymore. Will you marry me?"

She smiled at him and held his hands tightly. Following her heart, she whispered, "Yes."

He knew he heard what she said, but he wanted her to say it louder. "Yes?"

She giggled and said it a little louder in between her laughter. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, filled with passion and love coming from both of their hearts. Nessie pulled him onto the bed, with Jake lying on top of her.

Tears were pouring from her eyes, as Jake wiped both of her eyes with his thumbs. "I love you." Nessie whispered to him, as she started to nip at his lips. She soon pulls his pajama shirt off of him and pulled him back down to her mouth. He moved his lips from hers and kissed along her cheek bone. Nessie giggles as he left kisses all over her face.

When he pulled back to see her face, he smiled at the sight of his future bride. "God, you're the most amazing woman I've ever seen, Nurse Nessie."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself, Officer Black." She pushed him off of her and grabbed the scrubs from their walk-in closet and got changed. Jacob lies on the bed while Nessie changes for work, with his hands behind his head. He was living in the moment, since he's now engaged to the most beautiful nurse in the world.

When she finally came out of the closet in a dark purple ensemble, Jake leaned up on the bed and couldn't help but smile. "Could you marry me right now, Ness?"

She laughed. "Well, get me an Elvis impersonator and a Las Vegas chapel and maybe I will, Jake."

He chuckled, and then Nessie kissed him quickly and said a quick goodbye and headed off to the hospital. Its amazing how two people meant to be together from the start, took a long time to become a couple.

**Well, what do you guys think of it? I know that it's kinda cheesy, but it's going to be a beautiful story. Trust me, it will be. Please review and tell me what you think? Thank you very much~~Dreamcatcher94 **


End file.
